


Mindset

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's gone and between Allison and Scott, Issac has enough time on his hands to do stuff, to go out. No training and no dates, until he runs into a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindset

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my babe panda_bear_17. Stissac is a ship I'll go down with but this story has no angst in it which is amazing. See, I work better when people ask for stuff. It wasn't a challenge when you ask, it is when I'm just trying. My mind's a dark fun place. I hope you guys like it, hope my babe loves it.

Issac feels like he has all the time in the world, no Derek teaching him things and as long as he made it back to Scott's house before it was too late everything was fine. It all made sense to him. He would wake up, go out, then go back home. One day he makes plans to meet up with Allison while Scott has plans with Stiles, it gives him something to do. He doesn't have many friends to actually go out with so most of the time he's with Scott or Allison. He usually avoids Stiles, they never seem to get along to often. He stops by a coffee shop before he heads to Allison, hoping to wake himself up. He looks back for a split second when something crashes into him, instinctively his hand goes out to catch the falling backwards human, ignoring the burn on his chest. Frantic hands come up to his chest wiping at them.

 

“Oh my God, Issac I'm so sorry. I was rushing, I was supposed to get to my dad's work and then meet up with Scott but my jeep broke down and I..” He looks down at Stiles, meeting the shorter male's brown eyes and losing all sense around him. Stiles' lips were moving but he couldn't make sense of them, staring at the younger man. He never realized how amazing Stiles looks. His hair, his eyes. “-cott wanted to head back to my place later because he knows we don't really-”

 

“I'm sorry.” Issac says, stopping Stiles rant. Stiles licks his lips. “I didn't catch word of that.” Stiles frowns and raises a brow. “I was uh...” He nods and keeps his eyes locked on Stiles before gesturing towards his shirt. “it's hot and I kinda hand plans with Allison...so.” Stiles smiles at him.

 

“At least let me buy you another one? I feel terrible. I'd drive you home to get another shirt but like I said the jeep's broke down and you'd probably get there faster anyway.” Stiles licks his lip again and Issac just nods. He's already late to Allison's. What's a few more minutes to allow Stiles to purchase him a new coffee? “Great.” He knows Stiles doesn't think about it as he grabs his hand and pulls him to the shop but Issac's eyes get glued on the connected hands, his heart pounding in his chest. What the heck was this? He doesn't leave right away, ends up sitting with Stiles and drinking his coffee, the other teen talking about how he had to run to his father's work to inform him about the jeep. Issac talks back with him about how it's been living with Scott, being Scott's beta. Issac doesn't realize how late it's getting until Stiles' phone rings and Stiles looks down at it. “Crap, Scott.” He says, looking up apologetically while he answers his phone, talking in a rushed tone to Scott. Issac's eyes focus on Stiles' heartbeat then Stiles' lips then Stiles' skin. He's not quite sure when he thought Stiles was attractive, not quite sure when this feeling developed inside of him.

 

He wants to say it was today, when Stiles spilled his coffee all over him. Somehow, Issac doesn't believe that. He thinks it's possible that he's had feelings for the younger, human male for a while now, he's just not quite sure how long. It made sense, how upset he'd get when Stiles didn't like him, when Stiles fought with him. He's not sure why Stiles doesn't like him but he's ignoring those inevitable emotions that will return once the sun comes up in the morning. They were bound to fight it all out sooner or later, probably one they were sitting with Scott in between them or one of the girls were with them. He doesn't care about that right now, what does bother him is the small frown on Stiles' lips as he speaks. He didn't need Stiles to like him or want the younger man to like him, he didn't care about him. Except, maybe that was a bit of a lie now. He doesn't mind Stiles much. They did, after all, just have a long conversation without either of them even growling or glaring or scowling at the other. He missed his meet-up with Allison but that was okay, he didn't mind that either. He had been with Stiles and the younger teen was far more interesting to talk to than Allison was.

 

“What he say?”

 

“He was freaked out and a little upset but I have to go.” Stiles says, standing and smiling at him. “But thanks for the conversation and not, you know, killing me for ruining your day.”

 

“You didn't ruin my day.” Issac replies a bit too quickly. Stiles smiles and hurries off towards the door, leaving Issac to sit alone, staring at the spot where the boy had just stood. He looks around the coffee shop, no one had paid them any mind but he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but feel like this was some good progress, progress towards making a better impression on Stiles. Though until today, he hadn't even known he wanted to make Stiles like him at all. He didn't mind Stiles disliking him because he didn't like Stiles either, except, clearly, that was a lie. He really liked Stiles, like more than he's ever liked anyone else. And it stinks.

 

**

 

Issac tells Allison he won't be able to make it and sorry he got back to her late he got caught up in something. He doesn't specify, doesn't tell the beautiful hunter that he had spent the entire day with Stiles and was heading back to Scott's, where Stiles and Scott would be loudly messing around with each other. They would probably be playing video games, loudly, in Scott's room. He can't help but smile when he hears Stiles' yells coming from the house a few feet away. He chuckles to himself and continues on his way, laughing whenever Stiles lets out a cuss or growls at Scott. Scott's normally a lot more reserved than Stiles but today he's just as loud and for some reason it still sound faded to Issac. Almost as if Issac is purposely tuning his Alpha out in order to listen to the human. His steps are quick and heavy as he enters the house.

 

“That's totally cheating!” Stiles yells and Issac smirks up to the door.

 

“Is not!” Scott yells back.

 

“Ugh, you're such a sore loser!” Issac hurries up the stairs and stops at the door, watching Scott look at him while Stiles takes the chance to kill Scott jumping up with a cheer and tossing the controller to the bed. “Take that, Alpha!” He yells and Scott rolls his eyes.

 

“Talk about cheating.”

 

“That's not cheating.” Stiles defends. “You never take your eyes off a game unless you pause it.” He smirks and Issac raises a brow.

 

“You knew I looked away, so you cheated. Issac?” Stiles turns on him as well and Issac swallows looking towards the two. Stiles cracks a smirk and Issac grins slightly.

 

“Stiles is kind of right, you never turn your back on a game without pausing. It's not cheating.” Issac admits and Scott looks between the two, gaping.

 

“Oh, oh I see what this is.” Scott says and Issac swallows. “You guys have coffee one time and suddenly you're the best of friends. Well, I'm not gonna take it!” He shouts and Stiles snickers, throwing an arm around Scott's shoulder and shaking him slightly.

 

“C'mon, sore loser, I'll buy you pizza.” Scott grumbles but lets Stiles lead him out of the doorway. He looks to Issac, their eyes meeting. “You in, Issac?”

 

“Yeah, just...let me get dressed.” Stiles raises a brow and laughs before leading Scott the rest of the way down the stairs, pulling out his cellphone to call in some pizza. Issac hurries to his room and pulls off his shirt, then his pants, frowning at the crinkling. He pulls them up and removes a crinkled receipt. He tilts his head and unfolds it, smoothing it out between his hands.

 

_'We should do this again.'_ It reads, scribbled next to it is his name and seven digits. Issac's lips twist up at the corner and he leaves it there, staring at it for a while, unblinking. Stiles and him hadn't exchanged numbers prior to all this. They just hadn't. If Stiles needed to call someone it wouldn't be Issac and vice versa. Issac licks his lips and types the number into his phone, under the name Stiles. He stands there for a while.

 

“You coming?” He hears Stiles call and jerks out of his thoughts, smiling and yelling back an affirmative before pulling on a pair of sweats and a shirt. He tucks the number into his draw and jogs back down the stairs to see Scott and Stiles wrestling. He watches them with confused eyes before Scott claims Stiles is a cheater and Stiles says Scott's a sore loser, laughing like they were still playing a game. He watches Scott reel in his wolf as he wrestles his friend and frowns in jealousy, he wants to have that kind of relationship. Maybe with a little less clothes as well. Stiles lets out a loud cry when Scott's fingertips dig into his sides gently. “Scott, no!” He yells before he erupts into a fit of laughter. “Issac, Issac!” Issac can't help but wonder if he could get Stiles to scream his name in a different setting, with no Scott and less clothing. He tilts his head before sitting down and kicking his feet up on Scott's back, causing the Alpha to grunt.

 

**

 

They do it again, the coffee thing. In fact, as soon as Stiles leaves Issac's laying in bed staring at his ceiling. He remembers it all, the way Stiles' eyes caught his attention, the way his scent filled him and the way he craved just the slightest touch of Stiles. He bites his lips, wondering when it would be too late to get in touch with Stiles in order to get him to go out again. Would now be too early? What does he even say to him? Everything about Stiles drove Issac crazy. Issac wasn't sure what to do. He licked his lips and sat up, the glow of his phone bright in the darkened room.

 

_'what are you doing tomorrow?'_ He sends against his better sense of judgment. He should call or wait until the morning. It was morning technically and Stiles was probably asleep. He licks his lips, mentally cussing himself. Was it too soon? It was too soon. Stiles probably had plans for tomorrow any how. He bites his lip and places the phone to the side, ready to fall back asleep when it lights up. He answers the call without hesitation.

 

“Hello?” There's the sound of someone shifting on the bed on the other side of the line.

 

“Issac?”

 

“Yeah.” He says, slow and unsure as Stiles' tired, croaky voice echoes through his head. He hears a satisfied murmur and relaxing on the other line.

 

“I had no idea who you were.” Stiles admits, voice soft. Issac lays down on his own bed, turning so he can press his phone to his ear and stare out the window. “What did you have planned?”

 

“You said we should do it again?” He hears Stiles let out another noise, a little unsure of what kind it was. He hears Stiles roll over.

 

“It's two in the morning. Why in God's name are you still up?” Issac sighs and looks to his clock, he had known it was late.

 

“Couldn't sleep.” He admits quietly. It's the truth, thoughts of Stiles had taken up his brain. Made him so nervous his palms got sweaty. Made his heart pound in his chest as he thought about it. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew Scott was well aware of the thoughts in his head, of his feelings. He knew it was obvious and Scott could probably hear him from down the hall. But he didn't care. He didn't care because he didn't want to fight this. Even know, whatever this was it felt...right. It felt like it was supposed to happen. Plus, Scott hadn't said anything so he figured it was fine. He wasn't sure if Scott hadn't said anything because he didn't notice or if it were because it meant Issac would be off Allison but he didn't say anything.

 

“Wanna go get coffee now?” Stiles voice is a whisper, a suggestion but filled with a tinge of hope.

 

“You aren't tired?” Issac whispers back, tucking his hand under his pillow and smiling softly. He could almost see Stiles laying across from him, looking at him, smiling like Issac meant the world to him.

 

“Well, you woke me up.” Stiles says with a small laugh. “But I'm sure having some coffee will get me wide awake, plus...yesterday was really fun. It was nice to sit and talk to you.” He hears Stiles turn and can see the male staring up at his ceiling, zoning out as he recalled the event of what happened. “It was nice to get along and see that side of you.”

 

“Yeah, it was.” Issac agrees, exhaling the words out.

 

“So coffee? I'll drive.” Issac couldn't help but agree. He hurries to pull on a little dressier clothing and hurries out the window quietly. He was sure if Melissa had heard him sneaking out he'd be scolded and in trouble. He hoped Scott was sleeping because Scott didn't stop him. He hurries towards Stiles' house, stopped halfway by a jeep pulling over. Stiles whistles out the window, leaning over to pull the door open. “Hey, sexy, need a lift?” Stiles winks and Issac hides the flush as he enters the car.

 

“Thanks.” Stiles looks to him as he pulls back onto the road, peeling down the street.

 

“So, listen, most places are closed inside this early. I mean, there are like a few that are open but most are closed...” Stiles glances towards him again and Issac smirks when he hears the uptick in Stiles' heart. “I don't know why I told you that, you probably know that. But I was thinking...that we could grab some drive through coffees and drive out of town. There's no school so as long as my dad doesn't hunt us down we should be good to go.” Issac swallows.

 

“Would he?” Stiles raises a brow, but doesn't remove his eyes from the street. “Your dad would he hunt us down?” Stiles laughs and Issac can't fight the smile at the sound.

 

“Not because I'm with you because I'm not home...” Stiles looks over and gives a flirty smile. “Why? Should he have a reason to hunt you down?” Issac swallows and shakes his head, drawing his own attention to the road, listening to Stiles small chuckle.

 

**

 

Stiles drives for what feels like ever, their coffee gone before he stops the car. The discussion slowly falls silent as he cuts the engine. They sit there for a minute, in silence before Stiles' lets out a laugh and leans over.

 

“I have no idea where we are.” Issac blinks at the flushed brunette before he laughs. Stiles is beaming at him as he covers his mouth.

 

“When did you not realize where you were?”

 

“I don't know...I figured if I kept driving eventually I'd figure out where I was.” Stiles shakes his head and ducks it laughing. “But now I have no idea where we are and I have no idea how to get back.” He pulls out his phone. “And my phone is dead.” Issac laughs harder, shoving slightly at Stiles.

 

“I'm never gonna trust you to drive me places ever again after this.” Stiles laughs at him and leans back up, slumping against the door. “We’ve been out for more than twelve hours.” Issac murmurs,looking towards his own phone. They had both gotten angry calls from their guardians and confessed they had gone out early, inventing a lie that it was for a project. After a few words exchanged and a confession that Issac wasn't really thinking, they were given permission to be out but had to be home before the sun set. “You know, Scott'll call soon and yell, especially since your phone is dead.” Stiles shrugs, eyes locked on Issac. Issac smiles shyly and Stiles ducks his head, clearing his throat, before looking up at Issac through his eyelashes.

 

“We had fun, who care?” Stiles licks his lip, suddenly unsure. “I mean, we did have fun right?”

 

“Oh yeah, without a doubt.” Issac confesses, eyes stuck on Stiles lips as the younger teen lifts his head. They shine in the sunlight and Issac wants to capture them.

 

“So,” Stiles hands shoot out, stopping Issac from getting directions. “let's just keep going.” He says, eyes darting between Issac's who smiles and nods. “Let's stay here.”He says looking out at scenery. “I'm sure they have a coffee place somewhere around here.”

 

“Who says we need coffee to hang out?” Stiles looks up, eyes nervous and heart pounding. Issac tries to resist the urge as Stiles' tongue comes out, darting over his bottom lip. Issac darts forward, capturing Stiles' lips. Stiles instantly melts into the kiss, hands slipping from Issac's to unbuckle himself. Issac smirks into the kiss, using one hand to pull Stiles closer by the back of his neck. Stiles lets out a whimper at the press of teeth. Stiles hand curls at the hem of Issac's shirt, tugging the boy closer who moans against Stiles, pulling away to breath. He looks at the flushed face as Stiles' eyes flutter open to meet his.

 

“So...that happened.” Stiles says and Issac nods. “Is that...gonna happen again?” Stiles swallows but Issac smiles and nods again, leaning forward, cupping Stiles' jaw. Stiles' eyes flutter shut for a moment before opening again. Stiles swallows and Issac leans forward, just touching their lips before pulling back, listening to the way it causes Stiles heart to skip. Stiles leans closer, capturing the lips cautiously before moving his mouth with Issac's at a slow and sweet pace. Both boys jerk back at the sound of Issac's phone ringing. Stiles closes his eyes and leans into his seat to stare out the window while Issac answers for Scott.

 

“Hi Scott.” He greets, wincing at the Alpha's tone. “Yeah, Stiles is with me.” Stiles looks over to Issac. “Yeah, your mom and his dad called.” He lets Scott talk to him but keeps his eyes on Stiles while the younger teen stares at the floor, his heart beating in his chest. “Alright, Scott, we'll head home soon.”

 

**

 

They don't talk about it, it just becomes a thing. They don't need to talk about it, they just fall into each other. When ever they're alone, their lips just meet in a kiss, their hands just push at clothing. It's all too sweet but too quiet. They don't talk about it until Issac does, until Issac shoves Stiles slightly to look at him.

 

It was a warm day and they drove out of town again, they called it their spot. They would drive up at least once a week, usually more. They'd grab coffee from a drive-through, drive up with playful banter and talks about school and life. They'd pull up to the same spot where it started and everything would be different. It was as if here, nothing but them existed. No werewolves or other creatures trying to rip them to shreds or break their pack. It was just them and smiles and touches and flirty eyes and heavy make-out sessions. Stiles is straddling him, pressing into him when he finally has to know. He shoves at Stiles chest until the younger teen leans back to frown at him.

 

“What?”

 

“What are we?”

 

“Stiles and Issac.” Stiles says with a grin and Issac can't help but kiss it off him.

 

“I know that.” He says when he pulls away. “But are we...together.” Stiles leans back, sitting on his knees as he furrows his brow and sucks his lip in between his teeth.

 

“Well, we go on dates and we make-out and...I think that signifies a relationship but if you don't want to we don't-”

 

“No.” Issac says, running a hand through Stiles hair, behind his ear, which Stiles leans into slightly. “I want to...do you?” Stiles smiles.

 

“Yeah.” He admits before pulling Issac up. “All the time.” Issac bites his lip and Stiles smiles. “And I love whatever it is I do to you that gets you like this.” He admits. Issac rolls his eyes slightly but smiles and leans forward, watching Stiles close his eyes and expect a kiss. He licks at Stiles' lips causing the teen to inhale sharply and part his lips slightly. Stiles' eyes open slowly and Issac beams.

 

“I love what I can do to you.” Issac murmurs, breath bouncing of Stiles' lips, cooling them. Stiles presses them together as Issac's hand trails up his shirt to press against the center of his chest. “I love hearing and smelling what I do to you.”

 

“I thought we agreed no werewolf talk.” Issac's eyes go yellow and he smirks when Stiles heart skips and the younger teen's hips buck slightly, moving him closer.

 

“You love it though.” Stiles pauses and looks at Issac, running his hand through the betas hair, shaking his head.

 

“I love you.” Issac's eyes widen in surprise at the words and Stiles swallows, nodding. “I love you.” Issac shoots forward, causing Stiles' back to hit the dash, getting a hiss from the teen that simply holds onto him and kisses Issac back with equal force. Issac's hand slip down Stiles shirt to pull the teen closer by his waistband. “Issac.” He sighs against Issac's lips as the teen werewolf turns them awkwardly so Stiles is on the seat.

 

“I love you.” Issac murmurs back, muttering it into Stiles neck, who tilts his head, granting the wolf more access, smiling at it. Issac's teeth prick when he hears Stiles heart stop at the words only for it to pound harder at the bite.

 

**

 

It's just a normal day, Issac wakes up late enough to have a good enough sleep but early enough to have time to get ready for grabbing coffee.

 

Issac feels like he has all the time in the world with no Derek around to train him. It's like he's fallen into an easy routine that gave him all the time in the world. He slips on a shirt and then his shoes. He makes it to the door before a hand wraps tightly around his wrists. He stops in his steps, listening to the man behind him.

 

“Where you going?” He doesn't have time to answer as he swallows, warm breath against his neck before teeth nip at his ear. Stiles pulls him back to his bed, slipping him out of his clothes again and curling up against him. Stiles lips press to his ear, breath warm. “Let's stay here for the day, forget Scott. Forget werewolves. You're mine and there isn't anything you can do to change it.” Issac turns to catch his lips and smiles against the smile. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
